Heart Of Confused Love
by Chibi Binasu-chan
Summary: Sequel to Be Careful What You Wish For! Kenji is the son of the Hitokiri Battousai, without even knowing it. Katsura wants to get back at Kenshin, and Kenji is ready to kick some evil butt. - VERY OLD! Kept up for sentimental reasons only! -
1. Meet The Gang

Author's Notes: Okay, this is the sequel to 'Be Careful What You Wish For' and if you haven't read that story, go do it now or you'll be TOTALLY and UTTERLY confused. Thank you. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!! Tell me what you think minna!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own my muses I just play with them.  
  
~~Heart of Confused Love~~  
  
It had been fifteen years after Kenshin and Kaoru's wedding. As well as fourteen years since Aoshi and Misao's, as well as Sanosuke and Megumi's. Times were good for a change, and Kenji as well as his friends of the chibi Kenshin-gumi, were growing up.  
  
Kenji watched on as his two best friends continued their gambling. He knew those two were in for it if their mother, Megumi, found out what they were doing, but if their father found out, they'd get a pat on the back.  
  
"So, how much you wanna bet, eh?" asked the more sly of the twins, Denosuke.  
  
"I bet 10, 000 yen! No more, no less!!!" cried out the overly heavy and poor looking man.  
  
Denosuke smiled, wickedly. "Is that your final answer?" he asked.  
  
The man grunted a yes.  
  
Denosuke showed the man his cards, which happened to be the winning ones, and took the money. At the table behind him and to his back, was Chinosuke, his identical twin.  
  
Chinosuke smiled as well. "Are you sure you want to put that down?" he asked, sly, but not as much as his brother.  
  
The woman sitting at the other side of the table blinked several times, thinking of her answer. She was the only woman in the room, and she had to be careful. She moved around uncomfortably in her large puffy blue dress. She winked at Chinosuke and whispered, "Yes."  
  
Chinosuke showed her his cards, which was also the winning hand, and took her money.  
  
Both Chinosuke and Denosuke stood up, thanked their opponent for the lovely evening, and walked over to where Kenji was sitting. "What?" they both asked.  
  
Kenji sighed, "Oh nothing. . . nothing. It's just that you know if your mother finds out it'll be the devil to pay. . ."  
  
"Oh shut up, Kenji! Live a little, will ya???" Denosuke joked, his golden brown eyes twinkling a bit at the thought of THE Kenji living a little. Sure, Kenji lived a lot. He had the girls falling ALL over him.  
  
Chinosuke followed with the flow, "Yah Kenji, don't you ever gamble?"  
  
Kenji sighed, standing up, "Sure sure. . . Whatever you say, boys. . ."  
  
Denosuke smiled, smugly, "Oh hey, when's the weasel coming?"  
  
Chinosuke hit Denosuke on his shoulder, "Hey man, stop calling her that!!! She's a pretty girl!"  
  
Denosuke and Kenji gaped at him.  
  
"What???"  
  
"Oh nothing. . . nothing at all. . ." they both murmured.  
  
Suddenly, the door burst open and a girl extremely short looking stomped in the room. "I KNEW YOU WERE TALKING ABOUT ME!!! YOU IDIOT!!! I'M NOT A WEASEL!!!" She slapped Denosuke hard on the cheek.  
  
Denosuke rubbed his cheek that burnt red. "I'm sorry Mikaro. . . I'm sorry. . . Geezzz. . . Anyway, what are you doing here, missy???" he asked.  
  
Mikaro's expression of pure hatred washed away and transformed to pure joy. "MEGUMI sent me over here to fetch you guys. She KNOWS you've been over here, and guess what??? You're all in big trouble!!!" she crossed her arms.  
  
Kenji pointed to himself, "What did 'I' do???"  
  
"You let them come here!"  
  
"Do you REALLY think I'd be able to stop them??? They're addicted I tell you!"  
  
"Use your talents, Kenji!" Mikaro swished her ankle long raven hair about herself as if to prove something to him.  
  
"What, with a sword?!? I'd hurt them!"  
  
"So?"  
  
"Ohhh. . . boy. . ."  
  
The four walked home, chatting about the upcoming school year. It was August, nearly school time, and they were all prepared to tell their mothers they were sick and couldn't go to school.  
  
"Well, I for one want to know what teacher you have!" Mikaro claimed.  
  
"Hiko. . ." the twins sighed.  
  
"Really??? So do I!!!"  
  
"Oh joy. . . another year with the weasel. . ."  
  
"TAKE THAT BACK YOU BULLY!!!"  
  
"OUCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Kenji and Chinosuke watched in amusement as Mikaro started to punch the living day lights out of Denosuke. Kenji sighed, "Well, it seems we're all in the same class because I have Hiko also."  
  
Chinosuke smiled, "Cool! Maybe this year will be better! We don't have Saitoh anymore!!!"  
  
Chills went up and down the teenagers spines at just the sound of his name.  
  
Denosuke crept over to Kenji, sly look on his face. "Ya know. . . I heard that Hiko is an insane maniac that tortures his students!"  
  
Kenji gave him a look that pretty much said, "You've GOT to be kidding me."  
  
Mikaro walked up to him and said, "Well 'I' heard that he's a sword expert and he's the one who was the master of the famous Hitokiri Battousai!!!"  
  
Kenji laughed aloud, "HA!!! The Battousai was a wimp! He didn't know anything about swords, I bet he had some guy that lurked in the shadows do all the killing for him!"  
  
Little did Kenji know, he was talking about his own father.  
  
Mikaro stopped at her house. "Well, see you guys later!" she said.  
  
The boys all waved goodbye to her and Denosuke could be heard saying, "Good riddance. . ."  
  
Kenji stopped at his own wonderful and homey looking house and waved goodbye to the twins, who were walking EXTREMELY slow so they didn't get home very fast, avoiding the evil words Megumi was bound to say.  
  
Kenji walked into his home, greeted his mother and sat down at the table. Kenshin walked in the room, and violet eyes looked into violet eyes.  
  
"How was your day, Kenji?" Kenshin asked.  
  
Kenji smiled, "Okay. Me and Denosuke and Chinosuke just hanged around a bit. Nothing much." Then Kenji paused, before saying, "They got in trouble again for gambling."  
  
Kaoru laughed evilly. "JUST like their father. . . Always gambling. . ."  
  
Kenji raised an eyebrow.  
  
Kenshin sighed, "Don't ask."  
  
Kenji nodded.  
  
Kaoru walked over to them with her disgusting looking dinner. "Hey, school is coming up soon!"  
  
Kenshin smiled, "Yes! I heard you were going to be with Hiko this year!"  
  
Kaoru spat out the sake she was drinking. "WHAT??????????"  
  
Kenshin smiled, weakly, "Uhhh. . . He's in Hiko's class. . .?"  
  
Kaoru sighed, "Oh god. . . please no!!!"  
  
Kenji smirked, "Mikaro was saying that she heard he was the master of the famous Hitokiri Battousai, but I highly doubt it. Battousai was a fraud, he probably had somebody lurking in the shadows who killed for him just to make him look good."  
  
Kenshin froze at the thought, Kenji's words ringing in his ears. His son really thought so badly of his own father. . . What would Kenji's reaction be to finding out his father's true nature???  
  
"Dad. . . Something wrong?"  
  
Kenshin snapped out of his daze, "Oh no, Kenji. Nothing is wrong. Everything's just fine. . ."  
  
To Be Continued. . .  
  
Author's Notes: Hey, sorry the first chapter was so short. . . It'll get better, believe me!!! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! Thank you minna-sama for reading!!! I hope it is to your taste!!! Will update soon! ^_~ 


	2. First Day Of School

Author's Notes: Well, here I am again. Even though there isn't very many reviews. . . I'll continue with my story . . . REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! Thank you minna-sama!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own my muses, I just play with them.  
  
On with the story!  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Kenji went to bed, deciding not to brood on his father's odd behavior. It had something to do with the Battousai, he knew for sure. But, instead of continuing his pondering, he got onto the computer and logged in.  
  
((AN: Just bare with me, it's like. . . modern day, ok??? Ok. But the year is 1894.))  
  
Kenji saw that Denosuke and Chinosuke were online. He clicked on them.  
  
Kenji says: Hey what's up guy? How bad a beating did Megumi give you?  
  
Den-sama says: Oh lord, PLEASE!!! HELP ME!!!  
  
Big Chin says: The fox sure does have a mouth full of words to pick. . .  
  
Kenji says: * Is laughing hysterically in the background *  
  
Den-sama says: Hey man you better watch out!!! I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE!!!! BUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. . . . ahem.  
  
Big Chin says: He had a LOT of candy.  
  
Kenji says: I noticed.  
  
Pretty Gal says: Hey guys!!! Wut's up?  
  
Den-sama says: Oh look, the weasel's here. . .  
  
Pretty Gal says: WHAT WAS THAT???  
  
Den-sama says: Oh nothing. . . nothing. . .  
  
Kenji heard his mother calling lights out. He sighed. Kenji says: Listen, I gotta go guys. See ya!!  
  
Den-sama says: Later. . .  
  
Big Chin: Bye Kenji!  
  
Pretty Gal says: Good night Himura!  
  
Kenji sighed and got into bed. He wondered what the next day would bring, it being the first day of school. His last thought before he fell asleep was that he really wished there was some hot girl for him to meet.  
  
`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
The large bell rang out, as if calling to the poor souls who had a whole day of work ahead of them. Kenji, Chinosuke and Mikaro all walked up the stairs to Orange Star High school. ((AN: I know that's from DBZ. . . sorry couldn't help myself. . . eheheheh ^_^;))  
  
They were in a two grades class, so even though Kenji was a year older then the rest of them, they were in the same class. They all sat down at their chairs.  
  
Kenji noticed the girl sitting in front of him. She had long black hair and blue eyes. She had fair white skin and Kenji couldn't help but think she was extremely beautiful. He decided to not say anything to her.  
  
That's when Kenji turned to Chinosuke.  
  
"Uhhhh. . . Where's your brother???" he asked.  
  
Chinosuke smiled, grimly. "Oh you don't want to know. . ."  
  
Denosuke smiled, giddily as he walked down the hallway. "Hey what's shakin baby?" he asked to a passing girl. She smiled, wickedly at him. Denosuke smiled back. That's when the second bell rang and he was running full blown to class.  
  
Hiko walked into the noisy room and called out, "SILENCE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" everybody was quiet. "I'll have no talking in this classroom, you baka deshi!!!" ((AN: ^_^))  
  
That's when Denosuke popped in the door. "Sorry I'm late!!!"  
  
"Just sit down! . . . Baka deshi. . ." said Hiko. He took another drink of sake.  
  
Denosuke sat down next to Chinosuke.  
  
"Since when were there two of you???" Hiko asked.  
  
Denosuke and Chinosuke smiled. "We're twins!" they both said.  
  
Hiko looked at them with tired eyes. Kenji looked him over a bit. He was an older man, around the age of fifty. . . fifty-five. He had strands of white in his dark, almost green hair. He wasn't at all over weight, no no, this man looked in perfect condition.  
  
The thing that caught Kenji off guard the most, was his hands. They were covered in calluses. . . And Kenji knew those calluses came from carrying and using a sword. Kenji gulped. Could he really be the master of the Battousai?  
  
Hiko sighed. "WELL! My name is Hiko, and I'll be teaching you a lot of history, because that's my main category. Saitoh will be teaching you math"-A groan from the entire classroom-"And Soujiro will be teaching you English. He's a new teacher here so be good to him."  
  
Kenji pondered a bit. 'Soujiro. . . Sounds girly. Hope this guy is nice. . .'  
  
Hiko coughed a bit, then said, "Bring out your book and turn to page twelve!"  
  
The classroom did as told. They didn't want to meddle with Hiko. "Chinosuke, I believe that's your name, read aloud the paragraph!!!"  
  
"Hai Sensai!!" Chinosuke said. He looked down at the paragraph he was supposed to read. "In 1865 there was a war called the Bakamatsu. Many men died in battle, and many villages fell to war's wrath. . ."  
  
That's when Denosuke interrupted, "Oi Sensai! Isn't it true that the Battousai fought in the Bakamatsu?"  
  
Kenji rolled his eyes. 'Oh great. . .'  
  
Hiko stiffened and his eyes grew cold. "And what would a young man like yourself know about the Battousai?"  
  
"Well I for one think it would be cool if we could learn something about the Battousai! He fought in the Bakamatsu, so that's history, too, right?" Denosuke asked.  
  
Hiko watched as the entire class, well, except Kenji, agreed with him. Hiko looked carefully at Kenji. 'Red hair, violet eyes. . .' Hiko could have burst out in laughter right then and there. 'Ahhh. . . Baka deshi, you've done it now!!!'  
  
"I suppose we could learn a little on the Battousai. . ." Hiko began.  
  
The classroom was cheering and laughing.  
  
"SILENCE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Baka deshi's. . ." Hiko said once more.  
  
The room fell silent.  
  
"I will tell you the tale of the Battousai!" Hiko moved around in his seat and looked at one of the students. The kid got the idea and got up to turn off the lights. Hiko brought a candle to his face which made him look extremely scary.  
  
The kid returned to his seat and Hiko began his story.  
  
"1865, Japan. There walked a man who was feared by all. He was the Hitokiri Battousai!!! He was feared by all because of his amazing talents of sword! It is not known to many on what sword technique he used, but I for one know. . . He used to Hiten Mitsurugi Style!!!"  
  
The class went into awe's.  
  
"How I know this, you cannot know. But let me continue with my story. Battousai worked for Katsura, the president, and he murdered people in the dead of night! But one day. . . one day. . . All that changed. Somehow, someway. . . We don't know why, but the Battousai vanished and was never seen again!  
  
"Some say he got married had a family and moved away. Other say he died. I would reckon the first, for you never know if you're dealing with his son, or even daughter!!!  
  
Hiko rambled on, "You know if you're dealing with the Battousai if he's got long red hair, cold amber eyes, and a cross shaped scar on his left cheek!"  
  
This was the first time Kenji had heard anything about the cross shaped scar on his left cheek. He had heard the red hair and amber eyes but. . . It then hit him. His father had a cross shaped scar on his left cheek, blood red hair, but he had violet eyes.  
  
Maybe his father just looked like the Battousai. . . His father could NEVER be the Battousai!  
  
Kenji sighed with relief when the class finally ended. Hiko didn't make him feel very good, and he was getting some strange looks. He told everybody JUST because he had red hair didn't mean he was Battousai's son.  
  
Kenji, Denosuke, Chinosuke and Mikaro all sat down to eat in the cafeteria. The twins ate very fast and hearty at their meal. Kenji looked down at his own. His mother just couldn't cook.  
  
"Wanna switch?" Mikaro asked, with a smile on her face.  
  
'She's giving me a perfect pb. And j. sandwich for a ugly looking tuna sandwich??? IS SHE NUTS????' Kenji thought.  
  
Kenji smiled, "Gee. . . Thanks Mikaro!" he reached for the sandwich but it was held back.  
  
Mikaro smirked, "Well too bad because I ain't givin it to you!"  
  
The twins and Mikaro laughed evilly.  
  
Kenji sighed and let his head fall down onto the table. "Why does my life have to be filled with disaster and pain???" he murmured.  
  
Mikaro smiled, "Ah don't worry about it Himura! You're just jinxed!"  
  
"That's nothing to worry about?" murmured Kenji.  
  
Mikaro laughed.  
  
After lunch they all went to Math class. Saitoh watched them with wolf like amber eyes, cold, and hungry. They say he used to be a police officer, but he went into the teaching business since somebody requested him to work with children.  
  
An hour later, Denosuke, Chinosuke, Kenji and Mikaro all stumbled out of the class, gasping for breath. "Never. . . make. . . me. . . go. . . in. . .there. . .AGAIN!!!" Denosuke cried.  
  
Kenji sighed a laugh, "Ah don't worry, you're just jinxed!"  
  
Mikaro punched Kenji in the shoulder as if to tease him. They walked over to their next class. Walking in the room and sitting down at their desks, they looked at their new teacher.  
  
Soujiro was the new English teacher since the last one had been driven mad by the students and ran out of the school. Nobody really liked her, so they were happy she went crazy.  
  
However, THIS new teacher continued to smile. 'Soujiro sure looks happy. . .' Kenji thought.  
  
"Welcome class! My name is Soujiro! I'll be your new English teacher!" Soujiro said, happily.  
  
Everybody greeted him, nicely.  
  
Soujiro's smile grew larger. "That's what I want to hear! Happy people!!! Very well. . . Today we'll learn about a famous writer known as Shakespeare! Shakespeare wrote. . ."  
  
Kenji heard no more for he was in a daydream. He looked at the girl with long black hair still in front of him. He had seen her all day long and his only thought of her was that she was beautiful. When she read aloud to the class, her creamy voice filled the air and Kenji's belly did a flip.  
  
When the day was finally over, and everybody was walking out of the school, Kenji rushed over to where the girl stood talking to some other girls. "Hey! Hey you! What's your name?"  
  
((AN: I know this is from 'A Knights Tale' I don't won any part of that movie, but I just really wanted to add this part in!!! HEHEHEHEH. . . ^_^;))  
  
"And what would you do with my name, Sir Hunter?" the girl asked, mischievously.  
  
Kenji smirked.  
  
"Would you care if I were ugly?" she asked.  
  
Kenji looked disgusted, "Well yes!. . . I mean no. . . I mean. . ."  
  
"C'mon girls! Let's go somewhere else! What a geek. . ." the other girls started to walked away and the pretty girl began to follow them, walking backwards still looking at Kenji.  
  
"Tell me your name girl!!!" Kenji hissed.  
  
"Call me a fox, for that is all I am to you," the girl said.  
  
Kenji smiled, "Well then a fox you will be until I find your name!" he joked around, "My foxy lady!"  
  
All the girls giggled loudly and they scampered away.  
  
Denosuke walked over to Kenji who was still gaping at the girl. "Dude. . . You are one lucky son of a. . ."  
  
"Let's go home, Denosuke," Kenji said.  
  
Denosuke sighed. "Sure. . ."  
  
Kenji, Denosuke, Chinosuke and Mikaro all walked home and Kenji's thoughts were fluttered with his foxy lady, instead of what he should have been thinking, his father.  
  
To Be Continued. . .  
  
Author's Notes: Well . . . That was a little longer. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! Tell me what you think!!! I've been working hard on making the characters to show their extreme selfs, and so far they're a lot like their parents. ^_^; 


	3. A New Enemy

Author's Notes: hey there everybody!!! I'm so glad you liked my story!!! * sniff sniff * I feel so. . . happy!!! Lol REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! Tell me what you think!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own my muses, I just play with them.  
  
On with the story!  
  
Chapter Three  
  
On the walk home, Mikaro was particularly quiet. Denosuke looked at her, and she seemed to have a VERY dreamy look on her face. He smirked, "Who's the guy you're thinking of, Weasel?"  
  
Surprisingly, Mikaro didn't say anything.  
  
Kenji raised an eyebrow. "Mikaro?" he asked. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Everything's fine Himura. . ." Mikaro said in a dreamy, distant voice.  
  
Now the boys were totally confused, though Denosuke thought he had an idea. "Who's the guy?" he joked.  
  
Mikaro breathed out the name, "Soujiro. . ." she clasped her mouth with her hands when she realized she had just said her dream crush.  
  
The street grew quiet for a few seconds, when suddenly the boys all burst out into laughter at just the thought. "SOUJIRO???" Denosuke asked. "The English teacher???" he continued to laugh. "That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard! He's at least 22 years old, Weasel!"  
  
Mikaro shot him a disgusted look. "My crush on Soujiro isn't stupid!!!" she got that dreamy look again, "He's sweet, kind, gentle. . . very handsome. . ."  
  
Kenji raised an eyebrow, "Whoa whoa whoa. . . Stop there. I wouldn't say he was handsome!"  
  
Mikaro stuck her tongue out at him. "Well of course you don't think he's handsome, you're not gay!!!" she shouted for the whole world to hear.  
  
Denosuke and Chinosuke gave Kenji a confused and disgusted look. Kenji raised his hands. "Ma. . . ma. . . No I'm not gay. . . I just thought. . ."  
  
Mikaro crossed her arms, "Whatever. . ." the she smiled, wickedly. "I saw you digging that girl, Himura!!!"  
  
Kenji put on a true poker face. "I was not!!"  
  
"Were too!"  
  
"Was not!"  
  
"Yes you were, Kenji. I have to agree with the Weasel," Denosuke said.  
  
Kenji pouted. "The world's against me!!!" then he added, "So what, who cares if I was?"  
  
They turned to corner to the street they lived on. Mikaro bounced up to her porch steps. "WELL! I think she wasn't very pretty! In fact, I think she was extremely boring looking."  
  
Kenji frowned. "But Mikaro you're not. . ."  
  
"Goodnight Himura!"  
  
"But Mikaro!!! You aren't. . ."  
  
"I SAID GOODNIGHT!!!" Mikaro slammed the door behind her.  
  
The boys all sighed and walked to their own homes. Kenji walked into his house to see his father glaring at a man Kenji hadn't seen since he was three years old.  
  
"How can you say this??? You haven't even married her and she's pregnant with your child???" Kenshin asked, eyes still violet but not as soft as usual.  
  
The other man shrugged. "Hey Kenshin, that's what you did with Kaoru. . ."  
  
"I'LL HEAR NONE OF THAT!!! It is not the right thing to do and you know it! Have you apologized to her?" Kenshin asked.  
  
The man smiled slyly, "Kenshin, I proposed to her."  
  
"And?"  
  
"We're getting married in three weeks."  
  
Kenshin smiled, eyes nice and kind once more, "Congratulations! Wonderful, I'm SO glad you worked it out! You had me scared for a few moments there de gozaru yo. . ."  
  
Kenji walked into the room at this point. Kenshin turned to him, "Ah, Kenji! If you remember, Yahiko?"  
  
Kenji nodded and shook Yahiko hand. He hadn't seen Yahiko since he was three, and at that time Yahiko was only thirteen years old. Now here he was, grown, at the age of 25, and from what he heard was going to marry somebody.  
  
Kenji grinned. "Who's the lucky bride?" he asked.  
  
Yahiko smiled back, and uttered her name with utmost pride and passion, "Tsubame."  
  
Kaoru, who had also overheard, came into the room and burst out in laughter. "About time, Yahiko-CHAN!!!"  
  
Yahiko frowned. "Didn't I ever tell you not to call me that?"  
  
"Is it a girl or boy?"  
  
"YOU WERE SPYING TOO???"  
  
"Well of course! I need good gossip!"  
  
"I have no privacy in this world. . ." Yahiko sighed. He looked up and cried, "Why ME God??? Why always me. . .?"  
  
Kaoru smiled and crossed her arms. "Three weeks eh?" she turned to Kenji. "How was your first day of school, honey?"  
  
Kenji sighed, "The usual. We had a full class with Hiko in history and all he ever talked about was the Hitokiri Battousai!" he sighed again and shouted, "BORING!!! Battousai was a fraud. . . like I said before he didn't actually kill people!"  
  
The room fell silent.  
  
"What?" Kenji asked. He looked at Yahiko who now had sullen eyes. He looked at his mother who was looking down, then to his father who was hiding his eyes with his bangs. Kenji knew this always meant his father was hiding something, but Kenji knew his father wasn't the Battousai. He had never seen him with a sword at all!!!  
  
Yahiko sighed, depressed and tired, "Kenji. . . I knew the Battousai."  
  
`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
Katsura sighed, sitting at his table with one light shinning on him. He was having many memories of old. . . When the Battousai was with him. Katsura was a strong man, but he was getting old, and he knew some day his office of President of Katsura Corp. would someday end.  
  
A girl at the age of fifteen walked in. Her aqua eyes flashed over to Katsura. "Daddy, you said you wanted to meet?" she asked.  
  
Katsura smiled at her, "Yes, hello there sweetie. I have a plan for you to do, so could you do your father a big favor please?"  
  
The girl smiled and nodded. "Will it be fun?" she asked.  
  
"Is has to do with the Battousai."  
  
The girl gasped, shocked that her father would give her the privilege of doing such a thing. "Battousai??? Father??? REALLY??? You'd trust me to do that???"  
  
Katsura smiled. "Is has to do with his son."  
  
The girl smiled, wickedly. She tossed back her raven black hair. "Fabulous. What am I to do?" she asked.  
  
Katsura smiled, "Win yourself into his heart and make him understand that the Battousai is an evil man. Soon, I'm sure he'll figure out his father is the Battousai, and will try to kill him.  
  
Of course, the Battousai wouldn't hurt his own son, so his son will end up killing him!!!" Katsura finished his speech.  
  
The girl laughed. "What a wonderful plan Daddy!!! Wonderful!!! What's his name?"  
  
Katsura smiled, "Kenji Himura."  
  
The girl stopped laughing, and thought for a moment. "He goes to Orange Star High?" she asked.  
  
Katsura nodded. "Yes, he's at your school darling, think you can manage?"  
  
The girl smiled. "Oh I think things are going to be much better then you planned. For you see, he's already doting on me."  
  
Katsura laughed. "Brilliant!!! Your charms are exceedingly well my dear. Now go on, Daddy has some things to think about."  
  
`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
Kenji went to his room, tears stinging his eyes. 'Why wouldn't they tell me more??? Yahiko knew the Battousai??? HOW???' Millions of questions rolled through Kenji's head, but since he was scolded at for bringing up the subject and he had to stay in his room.  
  
His thoughts were interrupted when a little, "Ding dong!!!" sounded from the computer. He had a message.  
  
Crush Queen says: Hello there, Kenji.  
  
Kenji says: Who are you?  
  
Crush Queen says: You don't know who I am??? I'm so offended.  
  
Kenji says: Are that girl I saw at school today?  
  
Crush Queen says: None other.  
  
Kenji says: Great! What's your name?  
  
Crush Queen says: Kayami.  
  
Kenji says: Kayami. . . That's a beautiful name.  
  
Crush Queen says: Why thank you. . . you're a very nice guy.  
  
Kenji says: Why thank YOU. . . lol  
  
Crush Queen says: Lol!  
  
Kenji says: I'm glad we get to talk. I really wanted to get to know you.  
  
Crush Queen says: And I. . . I wanted to know more about. . . you. ^_~  
  
To Be Continued. . .  
  
Author's Notes: Hello! Sorry this chapter was a little short, but hey I tried my best. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! Thank you minna-sama for reviewing and reading. . . it is MUCH appreciated!!! 


	4. It's A Date

Author's Notes: Hey everybody!!! Tis I once more, and I am very cold. * shiver * Lots of storms around where I am. . . Anyway. . REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!! Tell me watcha think dear minna!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own my muses, I just play with them. ^_^  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Kenji watched as the rain poured down. Thunder was heard above and his mother could be heard screaming something about somebody named Noyu getting out of her house. Kenji wondered why it was always raining when his mother was angry, but he didn't brood on it long.  
  
Not like she had any magical powers or something.  
  
He sighed and sat on his bed, watching out the window. His conversation with Kayami wasn't very long, as she had to go work on homework. He let his head rest down on his pillow. Something deep down inside of him told him something was wrong. He just couldn't tell what it was.  
  
The next day at school, Kenji was silent. He didn't know what disturbed him. Something deep down told him something was terribly wrong but he couldn't get his finger on it. His friends were worried, as well as his parents.  
  
Mikaro sighed, distressed, "C'mon Himura!!! Why so down in the dumps?"  
  
Kenji didn't answer.  
  
Denosuke rolled his eyes. "What's wrong with you dude??? Come on! You can tell us!!"  
  
Chinosuke piped in, "We're your bet friends, right?"  
  
But they just couldn't get their best friend to speak. Kenji was deep in thought, and little did he know, his father would do this so many times. Kenji didn't realize he had picked up the habit of brooding from his father.  
  
The day flew by more quickly then expected, and English class rolled along. Kenji barely talked in that class at least, but Soujiro could tell something was up. Finally after class, while Soujiro was packing up his stuff and the class was empty, Mikaro walked up to him.  
  
"Uhh. . . Mr. Soujiro!" Mikaro said.  
  
Soujiro looked up and smiled at her. "Yes Miss. Shinomori?" he asked, voice gentle and sweet like honey.  
  
Mikaro could've died right then and there a happy girl. She nearly squealed in delight, but her pride wouldn't let her. "Ano. . . I was wondering. . . I feel like I'm not learning enough in class and it would be great if I could work with you one on one."  
  
From the door, peeping in, Denosuke could be barely heard whispering, "Atta girl, Weasel!!!"  
  
Soujiro smiled. "Alright then, we can start tomorrow. During lunch time sound alright to you?" he asked. 'This girl is very. . . very cute.' Soujiro mentally slapped himself. 'What am I thinking??? She's only fourteen years old!!! I'm twenty two!!!'  
  
Soujiro couldn't help but feel his stomach do a belly flop when Mikaro said, "Awesome!" she winked, "It's a date!" she walked off and closed the door behind her.  
  
Soujiro let out the breath he was holding in. 'Why am I acting this way about her???' he sighed. 'I need some more coffee. . .'  
  
`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
Kenji met up with Kayami after school. For the first time today, he smiled, and brightly. "Hey there Kayami!!!" he shouted. He watched as she turned to look at him and walked away from the other girls.  
  
"Ahh Kenji! Hey there! Haven't been able to talk all day have we?" she asked, slyly.  
  
Kenji didn't notice it, "Yah. . . Stupid school. Uhhh, I was wondering if you'd like to go to a movie or something. . . Maybe dinner. . ." he stuttered. He prayed the lord for no rejection.  
  
Kayami laughed. "Of course! I'd love to go!!!" she said. 'Man, this guy is so much nicer then I thought he was. . . What am I saying??? He's the Battousai's son. . . Daddy's counting on me. . .' she thought to herself.  
  
Kenji smiled, "Great!!! What time?"  
  
"Right now would be great! I don't have a ride home." She said, nearly soberly.  
  
Kenji took her hand. "Cool. Let's go," he gave her a smile that would win any girl's heart.  
  
It sure won Kayami's.  
  
Denosuke, Chinosuke and Mikaro watched as they went walking down the street. Denosuke crossed his arms and smirked, "So that's why he was so quiet and down today!!! He's gotta girlfriend!!!" he laughed evilly.  
  
Chinosuke started hooting. Mikaro slapped him and he stopped, unlike Denosuke. Chinosuke felt a tinge of blush coming to his face when he felt Mikaro holding his arm. "I think Kenji's being an idiot!!! Why go out with that horrible girl???" she asked.  
  
Mikaro let go of Chinosuke to go over to slap Denosuke. "OUCH!!!" Denosuke screamed.  
  
Mikaro smiled, evilly. "WELL!!! I can't wait for tomorrow at lunch!!!"  
  
Chinosuke frowned, "Oh yah, that's because you're having a one on one lesson with. . ." he pronounced it improperly on purpose, "Mr. SOUJIRO!!!" he felt a tinge of jealousy on that hideous man.  
  
Mikaro frowned back. "Yah, and so what if I am???"  
  
"He's eight years older then you!!!"  
  
"SO??? Age doesn't matter to me!"  
  
"He's practically two feet taller!!!"  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"He's a slob! And if you ever went out with him you'd be a slut!"  
  
Mikaro had had too much of this. She practically jumped on top of Chinosuke, but not before her loud battle cry. She began to gnaw furiously on his head. Denosuke just watched in amusement.  
  
"What are you jealous Chinosuke?" Denosuke asked.  
  
"No!. . . . . HELP ME!!!!! AHHHHHHHHH!!!"  
  
"Uh. . . huhhh. . . right."  
  
"No really! I'm not!!. . . . . PAIN!!! OH THE PAIN!!!"  
  
"I guess you are since you are so protective of her. . ."  
  
"I'm NOT!!! I'm really n. . . . WHOOOOHOOOHOOO!!!! OUUUCH!!!! HELP ME!!! HELP ME!!! CALL 911!!! ANYBODY!!! PLEASE HELP ME!!!!"  
  
Mikaro finished her job and smiled at Denosuke. "Let's go home. . ." she said, voice regular. They left poor Chinosuke laying there on the ground.  
  
"Um. . . Can anybody help me get up? Anybody??? Hello?!?!?!?"  
  
`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
Kenji and Kayami's date was wonderful. They went to see a movie, a sad romance, then went over to the arcade and had some pizza. Kayami was actually enjoying herself and found herself actually falling in love with Kenji.  
  
"Yah. . . I've known Denosuke and Chinosuke practically since they were born!" Kenji finished.  
  
Kayami laughed. "Wow! Sounds like you guys have been through rain and sun!"  
  
"Yup!" Kenji took another drink of Root Beer. ((AN: Bare with me, ok?))  
  
Kayami smiled. 'Wow. . . This guy is so nice! He's gentle. . . nice. . . kind. . . warm. . . maybe even handsome. . . Wait a second!!! Daddy is counting on me! I can't let him down!!!' but a large section of Kayami said she wanted to love Kenji. She wanted, needed, WAS in love with Kenji.  
  
Kenji, on the other hand, was thinking about. . . well. . . roughly the same thing. They had a wonderful time, and finally it was time for Kenji to walk Kayami home.  
  
"So where do you live?" he asked.  
  
Kayami panicked. 'Uh oh. . . He mustn't know I'm the daughter of the own of Katsura Corp!!! Oh boy . . .' She smiled, "Well. . . Uhh. . . Just down the street from here!" she pointed to a house. "That one!"  
  
Kenji smiled. "Ok then, let's go!" They walked over to the house and stopped at the door. Kenji smiled once more, "Really, I had a great night. I think we should do that again."  
  
Kayami smiled and nodded. "Yes! We really should!" she put her hand on the door knob. 'I really don't wanna have to break into this house. . .oh man!! What've I got into NOW!?!?!?!?'  
  
Kenji nodded, and without thinking, he stooped down and lightly kissed her on the lips. Her lips were so soft. . . so tiny. . . Suddenly he stopped himself. He had just kissed her without asking if he could!  
  
Kenji pulled back. He frowned, "I'm. . . sorry. Goodnight Kayami." He walked down the porch steps and onto the street.  
  
Kayami waited until he was out of sight when she ran away from that small house and found a limo waiting for her around the block. She frowned. She knew her father was watching.  
  
To Be Continued. . .  
  
Author's Notes: Well??? What do you think??? I know I'm not good at sappy parts but hey, I try. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! Please review peoples!!! ^_^ Arigatou!!  
  
^_~ 


	5. A New Baby

Author's Notes: Hello everybody! It's two o-clock, practically snowing outside and I'm FREAKIN COLD!!! Ahem. . . well. . . REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! Thank you everybody for reviewing and making me a happy writer!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own my muses, I just play with them.  
  
On with the story. . .  
  
Chapter Five  
  
The next day Kenji wasn't so unhappy and he walked to school with his friends. Denosuke looked at him, evil smile on his face. "So. . . Kenji. . . How was your date?"  
  
Chinosuke came up next to Kenji also and asked, "Yah??? Did anything. . . exciting happen?"  
  
Kenji frowned. "No nothing happened. . ."  
  
"Well good, because I think she isn't the girl for you!" Mikaro said, proudly.  
  
Denosuke snickered. "Uh huh. . . and you are?"  
  
"SHUT UP!"  
  
"Oooo. . . Somebody's jealous. . ."  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Uh huhh!!!"  
  
"I am not!!"  
  
"Uh, Mikaro you better stop the fight now or else this'll end up just like yesterday, remember?" Chinosuke pointed out.  
  
The three had a flash back from yesterday when Mikaro practically killed Chinosuke. Mikaro and Denosuke smiled. "Oh yah. . . about that. . ." Mikaro started.  
  
She was interrupted by the school bell ringing. The four good friends rushed over to their class with Hiko and sat down.  
  
Hiko looked at them all and smiled. "Welcome, baka deshi's. . . to the class of Hiko. . ."  
  
`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
'Now that was freaky. . .' Were Kenji's only thoughts when he walked out of class, an hour later. They had been working on some more Bakamatsu stuff and for some reason Hiko picked Kenji to resemble the Battousai.  
  
`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`FLASH BACK`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
"Hey! Baka deshi!!! Come 'ere!!!" Hiko pointed to Kenji. He watched as Kenji got up, slowly, and walked over to him. "Now pretend he is the Battousai. . ."-a few snickers from several different students ^_^;-". . .Battousai was Kenji's age when he became the Battousai. . ."-the class heard Hiko grumble something about a baka deshi not listening to what he said about protecting the weak-"The Battousai wouldn't protect the weak, but would murder evil people. Sound funny, eh?"  
  
Kenji gulped. Hiko's stupid lesson continued from there, making Kenji move around and showed him a few techniques with an imaginary sword.  
  
Kenji didn't recognize the technique but something gave him a gut feeling he had seen it before. Hiko told him to say something in Japanese and the words came right to Kenji. He said, "Ama Kekeru Ryuu No Herimeki!!!"  
  
The class gaped at him, but the one who did the most was Hiko. Hiko's eyes narrowed. "Have you any idea what you just said?"  
  
Kenji shook his head. "I remember saying it when I was only a baby. . . With a wooden sword I believe. . ."  
  
"Who taught you those words?"  
  
"I think it was. . ." Kenji thought back, when he remembered somebody looked remarkably like himself screaming that out, forcing a beautiful looking sword threw the air and slashing somebody very hard. He remembered the person didn't die.  
  
But it couldn't have been himself. . . So it must have been. . . His father!!! Kenji's eyes widened. But his father didn't know swords!!! What was going on???  
  
Kenji turned to Hiko, eyes still wide. "My. . . My father. . ." he said in a mere whisper so only Hiko could hear him.  
  
Kenji saw a glaze over Hiko's eyes he had never seen before. Hiko leaned toward Kenji and whispered so only he could hear, "I believe that's true."  
  
`~`~`~`~`~`~`END FLASH BACK`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
Kenji shook his head, still in amazement. Hiko knew something Kenji didn't, he knew it for a fact. But it would have to wait, because Kenji spotted somebody with long pretty raven hair in the cafeteria.  
  
He ran up to Kayami. "Ano. . . Hey there Kayami!!!" he caught up to her. "I'm really sorry for what happened last night. . ."  
  
Kayami smiled. "What's to be sorry for?" she asked.  
  
Kenji raised an eyebrow. "You mean. . . You liked. . .Uhh. . ."  
  
Kayami just smiled brighter, her beautiful aqua eyes glimmering with unnatural beauty. A friend of her's called, and she turned to Kenji. "I gotta go. . . Sayonara!" she ran over to her friends, leaving Kenji standing there, paralyzed.  
  
The moment she was sitting down talking to her friends, Kenji got a goofy, giddy looking smile on his face. He robot-like walked over to his own friends and sat down.  
  
Denosuke shook his head in disgust. "Dude. . . If something happens you KNOW you'll never get over her. . . ."  
  
Kenji just smiled. "Then pray it doesn't happen. . ."  
  
Chinosuke had his head on the table and he appeared ready to cry. Kenji raised an eyebrow. "Hey man, what's wrong?"  
  
Chinosuke shook his head still on the table. "I can't stand to look at it!!!"  
  
Kenji turned to a still smiling Denosuke. "Uhh. . .?" he asked. He watched as Denosuke pointed to another table at the corner of the cafeteria. Kenji looked and his eyes widened at the sight.  
  
Mikaro and Soujiro were apparently having lunch together, and Mikaro was at least one inch from Soujiro, looking down at a paper and saying something in a different language. Soujiro was looking at Mikaro as though she were just-out-of-the-oven-turkey-for-Thanksgiving and he was starving to death.  
  
Kenji looked back over at Chinosuke and smiled, weakly, "Don't worry Chin. . . She'll get over him!"  
  
Chinosuke practically sobbed right then and there. "Oh Kenji I wish you were right!!!!" Kenji sighed as he knew he wasn't able to help his friend.  
  
Kenji thought his day was going to be okay, but found his hopes lost. Saitoh's class was horrible as usual, and something was wrong with Soujiro because he kept looking over at Mikaro and stopped talking for five minutes at a time.  
  
Kenji had forgotten to bring his homework and realized it was on his desk at home. He got twice the normal homework because of it, as well as a note sent home about it. 'I hate Saitoh . . . .Ugh!!!' Kenji thought.  
  
When Kenji finally got home after bringing Kayami to her so called home- sweet-home, he walked in to find his mother crying. "Hey Mom! What's wrong?!" he asked.  
  
Kaoru looked up at him. "Nothings wrong dear! I was just talking to Megumi recently. . ."  
  
Kenshin walked into the room, his eyes bright violet and apparently on the brink of tears. "Kenji, we've got wonderful news for you!!!" he said.  
  
Kenji raised an eybrow.  
  
Kaoru smiled, "I'm going to have a baby!!"  
  
Kenji's eyes widened. "I thought you said you'd do as I requested and not have another baby!!!" he said.  
  
Kenshin laughed, weakly. "Heh. . .eheh. . . Opps???"  
  
Kenji rushed into his room and nearly cried. Kenji heard as his parents went on with their own business, Kenshin saying something about his getting a raise and his career as a lawyer being great. 'It was the perfect ending of the worst day of my life. . .' he thought. His mother was having a baby?????  
  
Now just to find out if it was a girl or a boy.  
  
To Be Continued. . .  
  
Author's Notes: Hey, SO sorry this chapter is so short I just had to get it in there. ^_^; REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! Please no flames. . . it's so discouraging to get them. . . .Thank you minna-sama for being so kind with me!!! 


	6. Fight A Bully

Authors' Notes: Hello minna-sama!!! Welcome to chappie numba six. ^_^ REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! My goal is to get 1000 reviews on this baby!!! Lol. . . Though I highly doubt I'll make it to even five hundred. . .  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own my muses, I just play with them.  
  
On with the story!!!  
  
Chapter Six  
  
The next day, Kenji walked to school alone. . .For a while. Kayami walked over to him, a bright smile on her face and her aqua eyes shinning beautifully in the sunlight. Wearing the normal school uniform of a blue skirt, blue blouse, a yellow ribbon and socks nearly knee high with black shoes, Kayami looked very pretty. Her raven black hair flowed behind her, at least as long as her waist.  
  
Kenji turned to her, "Oh hello there Kayami."  
  
"Not feeling well today, are we?"  
  
Kenji sighed. "I don't know. . .So many things going on. . ." he shuffled around a bit in his blue uniform. He had it unbuttoned on the top where the boys were supposed to button it up to the neck. Kenji felt like he couldn't breath like that, so he unbuttoned it and 'accidentally' showed a bit of his chest. His hair was put in a casual bun and tucked into the back of his uniform to make him look more like a boy. He didn't want to cut it.  
  
"Anything I can do to make you feel better?" Kayami asked, sadly.  
  
Kenji smiled, "Your company is enough to satisfy me!"  
  
Kayami smiled, joyfully. "Oh I don't think you should praise me so much. . ."  
  
"But your company does!!! I believe two is good company and three is a crowd. . .Therefore your company is good. . ."  
  
"I think you've got it a bit mixed up, Sir Hunter. . ."  
  
"Whatever. . ." Kenji laughed. It was a hardy laugh until his thoughts roamed back to his soon-to-be-little-bro-or-sis as well as his father.  
  
Kayami walked a bit closer to Kenji. "Please tell me what's on your mind. . ." she said.  
  
Kenji sighed, "My mother's pregnant. . ."  
  
"Congratulations!!!. . . .Why so sad?"  
  
"I don't want a younger sibling. . ."  
  
"But younger siblings are so cool!!! You get to pick on them, and tease them, play with them, take care of them. . ."  
  
"So you have one?"  
  
". . . .No I do not."  
  
"Then how would you know?"  
  
"Well. . .I have a few cousins. . ."  
  
"But they don't live with you all the time now DO they?"  
  
"No not really. . ."  
  
"Alright then. . . Case closed."  
  
"Why do you have to be so stubborn??"  
  
"I get it from my mother. . ."  
  
Another voice joined them, "You've got THAT right!!!" Denosuke, Chinosuke and Mikaro walked up.  
  
Kenji smiled, "Hey guys! This is Kayami. . ." before he knew what was happened, Denosuke had slithered over to Kayami.  
  
"Hello there, foxy lady. . ." Denosuke purred. Kayami raised an eyebrow and started to tip toe away from the creep.  
  
Mikaro put out her hand. "Shinomori Mikaro, pleasure to meet you!" she said, trying to be as friendly as she possibly could.  
  
Kayami took her hand and shook it. "Pleasure to meet you!" she said in response, and knew Mikaro didn't mean what she said but Kayami felt it a pleasure to meet her anyway. She was kind at heart, Kayami knew that.  
  
Mikaro grabbed Denosuke by the ear. "Come here you little. . ."  
  
"No!!! No!!! Not the ear!!! Please not the ear!!!" Denosuke's screams for help were to no prevail. Kenji and Kayami laughed as they watched Mikaro drag Denosuke as well as Chinosuke by the ears up the stairs to the school.  
  
Kenji turned to Kayami. "See you at class!!!" He said. He ran up the stairs and into the hallway. He turned to his locker and began to open it up. Suddenly he heard large footsteps coming his way.  
  
Kenji turned to see a school bully named Brad, a foreign exchange student from America. Kenji smiled. "Anything I can do for you?" he asked.  
  
Brad grunted, "You are the last kid for me to pick on. All the other ones I have already done in past years. . ." he looked Kenji over and laughed, "You're a little nothing!!! You've got no muscle!!! This'll be easy!"  
  
Kenji raised an eyebrow. "I'll ask again, anything I can do for you?" he was getting a bit irritated, and there was a gleam of amber in his normally violet eyes.  
  
Brad laughed and his large belly went up and down. His sidekick also laughed, a scrawny tall kid named Alex, also from America. Alex laughed longer then Brad did and Brad hit him on the arm. "Shut up!" Alex was quiet. Brad turned to Kenji and put his large puffy hands on his hips.  
  
"Get ready to be beaten up!!" Brad said. He made a fist with his hands and prepared to punch Kenji.  
  
But Kenji just smiled and moved out of the way of the punch. He watched, apparently amused as Brad made a, "Huh???" sound and punched again. Kenji dodged once more.  
  
By now, kids were watched all the way down the hallway, as well as Denosuke, Chinosuke and Mikaro. The twins were telling Kenji to fight, and Mikaro was telling him to get out of there.  
  
Soon, the entire hallway was shouting, "FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!!!"  
  
Kayami rushed over to see Kenji with nearly amber eyes. "Get out of there Kenji!!!" she shouted over everybody else.  
  
Kenji looked over at her, distracted. "Oh hi Kayami!!! How are you. . ." he was cut off when a blow to the stomach sent pain up and down his entire body.  
  
The crowd went, "Ooooooooo. . . . ." and watched as Kenji fell to his knees, holding his stomach and gasping for breath. ((AN: I'm having fun writing this. . .are you having fun reading it??? ^_^))  
  
That was enough to tick Kenji off. He looked up with pure amber eyes at Brad, who was by the way laughing as merrily as he wanted to. "HAHAHAHAH!!! Sucker!!!" Brad shouted.  
  
Kenji got up and without thinking punched Brad square in the nose. The crowd went wild with excitement. Kenji punched again, and again, and again, and soon Brad was a bloody pulp. By now, his friends were telling him to stop but something triggered when he was hit in the stomach and Kenji would not stop until he gave Brad a good lesson.  
  
The Principle came running down the hallway, shoving her way through the crowd. By now, Brad was down and Kenji was still knocking the sense out of him. "HIMURA KENJI!!!! GET OFF HIM NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the Principle shouted as loud as she could.  
  
The chants stopped and Kenji looked up. The Principle was red with fury and she had a good choice of words to say to one of her best student.  
  
`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
The Principle, Mrs. Nurikom, looked at Kenshin and Kaoru square in the eyes. "I won't expel him this time, Mr and Mrs. Himura, but if this happens again. . ." she sighed.  
  
Kaoru looked through the window where Kenji sat. He looked down for a moment, then smiled at her. Kaoru rolled her eyes and turned back to Mrs. Nurikom. "I'm SO sorry this happened!!! Kenji is not acting himself of late. . ."  
  
Mrs. Nurikom nodded. "I heard you are having another child. . ." she said.  
  
Kaoru nodded and Kenshin sat there, practically numb in thought.  
  
Mrs. Nurikom sighed once more. "This could be the problem. In his whole life he was never a big brother, and a new baby is a big thing. I think maybe Kenji is just going through a stage in his life where everythings going. . .a bit fast. . ."  
  
Kaoru nodded, but Kenshin's thoughts were very busy. 'My son just beat up the school bully. . . Mrs. Nurikom says his eyes were amber. . .Kenji is the same age I was when I became a Hitokiri. . .This is not good. . .' he thought.  
  
Kenji looked over at a girl who was walking up to the front desk. "Hi, I have a note from my mother. I have a dental appointment and I won't be back the rest of the day. . ." the girl said to the lady at the desk.  
  
The lady smiled, "Okay then, I'll be right with you. . ." she ran over to the ringing phone.  
  
Kenji saw that the girl had a note in her hands. It was a piece of paper, straight, with nothing wrong in it. Kenji whispered to her, "Where's the crease?"  
  
The girl turned to him. "What?"  
  
"I asked, where's the crease? If it's a fake, where's the crease?" Kenji asked once more.  
  
The girl raised an eyebrow in question.  
  
Kenji sighed, "You know when your mother gives you a note, you fold it in half and stick it in your pocket. If it's supposed to look real, then where's the crease?"  
  
The girl looked around herself, bit her lip and folded the paper in half. Kenji smiled and winked at her.  
  
Kenshin and Kaoru walked out of the Principle's office and looked at Kenji. They had to take him home now. Kaoru walked ahead toward the door while Kenshin and Kenji walked side by side.  
  
Kenshin looked over at his son, and frowned at him. Kenji knew he was in trouble. Kenshin noted that Kenji's eyes were still slightly amber. He sighed, keeping his secret away from Kenji wasn't going to be as easy as it used to be.  
  
To Be Continued. . .  
  
Author's Notes: *does a victory dance in the background * WHOOHOOO!!! I had SO much fun writing that chapter!!! I just had to add in the fact that Kenji is starting to take on his father's . . . 'aggressiveness'. ^_~ REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! Thank you minna-sama!!! 


	7. Dancing Memories

Author's Notes: I'm very very very very very sorry for the delay in updating, I got writer's block and. . . Well you know the deal!!! ^_^; REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!! Personal idea's of your own minna would be great!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own my muses, I just play with them.  
  
On with the story!  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
It was later on that night that Kenshin watched out the window as rain trickled down from the dark and eerie sky. He sighed, rubbed his temple and turned to his wife, who sat crying on her bed.  
  
"Now now. . . Koishi!!! Don't cry. Kenji just had an outburst of emotion, is all," he said, trying to sooth her. But he almost groaned when it didn't and thunder was heard overhead.  
  
Kaoru looked at Kenshin. "Do you. . . Think we raised him right???" she sobbed.  
  
Kenshin smiled, "Koishi, I think you're overreacting. It's true, Kenji has always been the top of his class, very polite, a little stubborn, but kind and gentle!!! But everybody makes mistakes and it's ok to make mistakes, ne?. . ."  
  
Battousai grunted inside Kenshin's head. Still there, Kenshin knew he was, but a little more quiet then he used to be. But recently, Battousai started talking up more and more.  
  
'Yah right. . .Making a mistake is the worst thing you could do!!! Duhhh. . .' he said.  
  
Rurouni frowned, 'Nobody asked you, de gozaru yo.'  
  
'Hn.'  
  
Kenshin plastered his smile back onto his face, trying his best to ignore the two, and rubbed Kaoru's back, "Don't worry Koishi!!! I'm sure that Kenji realizes his mistake, that fighting is not the answer and that talking it out works best. Isn't that what we've told him all his fifteen years?"  
  
Kaoru buried her face into her knees. Kenshin heard a little, "Uh huh. . ."  
  
Kenshin chuckled, "Then I'm sure Kenji won't do it again! We've got to make him understand that even though you're having another baby, he's still our little man, right?" Kenshin wondered though, "I think he got those moves he pulled on that American kid from Sano. . ."  
  
Kaoru smiled and looked up at him. She laughed, saying, "Remember when Kenji was only three years old and he stole your sakabato and used it to bang Sano up?"  
  
Kenshin chuckled a bit, but then the last part of that memory hit him. "That was the last time I ever let Kenji even see my sakabato. . ." he said, nearly in a whisper.  
  
Kaoru let her smile grow weak. She plunged herself into Kenshin's strong arms. "Oh Kenshin! It's just so sad that Kenji has to go through with this!!! I wish he didn't. . ." she cried.  
  
Kenshin stroked her hair, "Would you have a different husband?" he asked.  
  
Kaoru looked up at Kenshin and shook her head really really fast, "I'd never want a different husband then you!!!"  
  
Kenshin smiled, and suddenly got an urge. He took Kaoru's hand and stood up in the center of the room, "Remember ten years ago when we went to that big party Katsura put on?"  
  
Kaoru blushed, remembering. "Yes. . . I remember. . ." She cried out in delight when Kenshin pulled her into his arms once more.  
  
"Might I have this dance?" Kenshin asked, huskily. He watched, very very amused as Kaoru smiled. The rain though, continued to pour, but Kenshin turned on the swing music to get it out of his head.  
  
Battousai grinned at this moment and Rurouni frowned, 'Why are you taking over NOW??? You haven't taken over in. . .' he thought for a moment, 'A few months!!!' he blushed remembering the night.  
  
Battousai laughed and said, "Well, I'm feelin' good tonight!! And nobody's gonna stop me!!!'  
  
'ORO!'  
  
Kenshin and Kaoru did dancing moves they hadn't done in a long long time. Kenshin twirled Kaoru around, picked her up even at one point, and they continued the beautiful swing dance.  
  
From the door, Kenji watched his parents dance. He didn't remember ever seeing them like this before. He smiled.  
  
The dance ended with Kenshin bowing over Kaoru and kissing her passionately. He swooped her back up and let her sit on the bed. They both gasped for air.  
  
Kaoru smiled. "I haven't danced like that in years!!!" she rubbed her tummy. "Probably not good to do it again though. . . Now my tummy feels queasy. . ."  
  
That was when it dawned on Kenshin. He had completely forgotten all about the baby. "Oh koishi!!! I'm sorry!!! I shouldn't have danced you too hard, lay down and rest now!!!"  
  
Kaoru laughed, "I'm fine, anata!!!"  
  
"But. . ."  
  
"No buts! Now let's get some sleep."  
  
"Sure. . . Koishi. . ."  
  
"Stop that Kenshin!!!"  
  
"ORO!"  
  
Kenji decided he ought to leave. He headed back over to his room and pondered the day's events. What had made him get so angry? Why were his eyes amber??? Things were starting to make sense.  
  
Kenji could only come to the conclusion that his father, Kenshin Himura, was the former Hitokiri Battousai.  
  
To Be Continued. . .  
  
Author's Notes: I know I know. . . you're going to kill me for this chapter being so short!!! I'm really really sorry but it's really groggy 'round here and I can't type any longer!!! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! Please tell me whatcha think, minna-sama!!! I think next chapter will contain Yahiko and Tsubame's wedding!!! Lol ^_^; 


	8. Runaway Lovers

Author's Notes: Hello there. I'm really sorry I didn't update sooner!!! I caught the horrible illness of Writer's Block and just now recovering. * cough cough * REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! Tell me what you think minna-sama!!! Chibi feels lonely right now. . . and wishes to see some reviews!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own my muses, I just play with them.  
  
On with the story!!!. . . finally. . .  
  
~Chapter Eight~  
  
Yahiko sighed. "Uhhh. . . Kenshin?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Yahiko moved around in his chair uncomfortably and loosened his neck tie. "I'm not sure about this. . ." he started to say.  
  
Kenshin sighed, nearly rolled his eyes and turned to look over at Yahiko who was wearing a black tux. "Really Yahiko, what's to be unsure of? You love a woman, she loves you, you want to get married, she agrees, end of story. . . or at least until the kids come. . ."  
  
Yahiko's eyes widened. "Whoever said anything about kids?!?!?!?" he cried.  
  
Kenshin had a stern face as he put a hand on Yahiko's shoulders. "You love Tsubame, don't you?"  
  
Yahiko nodded weakly.  
  
Kenshin smiled and took his hand away, "Good! You're getting married in ten minutes."  
  
Yahiko groaned. "I don't know if I'm ready for that kind of commitment.  
  
Kenshin grumbled under his breath, "Ohhh. . . believe me. . . it's a commitment. . ." Kenshin wasn't feeling in a very good mood today, after what had happened with Kenji.  
  
Yahiko sighed once more, "I. . . I know I love Tsubame. . . and I know I want to get married. . . but. . . but. . ."  
  
Kenshin straightened his tie. "Look Yahiko. You're twenty-five years old. You're ready for commitment."  
  
Yahiko smiled, weakly, "You really think so?"  
  
Kenshin smiled back, "Of course! You're Yahiko Miogi, the best swordsman there ever was!"  
  
Yahiko frowned, "I remember saying that all the time when I was just a little kid. . ." then his face went dreamy, "And I also remember when I first met Tsubame!"  
  
Sanosuke walked into the room. "Yah. . . I remember that!!! I dressed you up as a flower girl!" he snickered.  
  
Yahiko glared daggers at Sanosuke. "Hey, you're the one who told the kid to punch the priest!"  
  
Sanosuke frowned, "And you're the one who taught the kid that sword technique to hit me on the head with!!!"  
  
The growled at each other, until Kenji walked into the room. Yahiko and Sanosuke smiled, "Uhhh . . . Hi there Kenji. . . looking good. . ."  
  
Kenji raised an eyebrow at them, and then turned to his father. "Mom said the ceremony is going to start soon."  
  
Kenshin nodded.  
  
Yahiko started to sweat. "I still don't know you guys. It's like there's this butterfly in my stomach and it's trying to get out. . ."  
  
Sanosuke grumbled, "Don't let the stupid butterfly out Yahiko. . . least not on me. . ." he watched as Yahiko ran to the bathroom and threw up. "Oh brother. . ."  
  
Kenshin smiled. "This reminds me of my own wedding!" he said, with great remembrance.  
  
Kenji smiled, "Tell me about it Dad. You haven't talked about it much of recent. . . I wasn't there, was I? No, no that's not possible. Mom had me after you got married to her. If I was there, which isn't likely, I don't remember."  
  
Kenshin shook his head, "No. No Kenji you weren't there." He pointed to the chair next to him. Kenji sat down. Kenshin put one hand on his knee. "Well, you see, your mother and I had met by job. I was a young . . . lawyer" he thought up as he went, "And your mother. . . a young teacher. There was a murder at her school, and everybody thought she was the killer. Turns out she was innocent. That's how we met. Then we. . . got to know each other, fell in love and. . . got married! Then had you! And now your mother is pregnant again . . ."  
  
Kenji nodded. 'I don't feel like that was the truth. . . that couldn't possibly be the truth. . .' there was a knock at the door.  
  
"KENSHIN! KENJI! SANOSUKE! YAHIKO! GET YOUR BUTTS OUT HERE! THE WEDDING IS STARTING!!!" shouted the angry voice of none other then Kaoru. Even when pregnant she had a temper. But you know what they say, Momma Bears are very very very very very mean sometimes. . .  
  
Yahiko fixed his tie for the hundredth time. 'Well. . . here goes. . .'  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The wedding was over and Yahiko and Tsubame walked out of the church with smiling faces. They walked towards a car, just as Kenshin and Kaoru did fifteen years before. Yahiko turned around before getting in the car. "See you three months!!!" he shouted to everybody.  
  
Everybody cheered. Kaoru was crying, and Sanosuke couldn't stop laughing. On the drive home, the Himura's were very quiet, except for Kaoru's random sniffling.  
  
"Come on Mom, it wasn't that sad. . ."  
  
"It was too! If you had known Yahiko as long as I have. . . How I've seen him grow from a ten year old to a twenty-five year old and happily get married. . ." Kaoru burst out into tears.  
  
Kenshin, who was driving, stopped at the red light and turned around to face Kenji. He whispered, "Don't upset your mother. She gets VERY emotional when weddings occur, and if she's pregnant at the same time. . ." Kenshin whistled, turned back to the steering wheel, and kept driving.  
  
Kenji held in his laughter. His father was acting much differently today, as well as yesterday. He was much more outgoing, said whatever he wanted to, was more romantic. . . Kenji would have snapped his fingers but he didn't want to attract attention. 'Maybe Dad has two side! Yah! One his. . . I'll call it, Rurouni side. . .and the other. . . Battousai side! This is the Battousai side, but still with enough Rurouni to not hurt anybody!!! . . . That is, if he truly is the Battousai. . .' Kenji thought to himself.  
  
They pulled up at home. Kenji saw Kayami standing in front of the door. Kenji got out of the car and walked up to her. "Hey there Kayami how's it. . ." he saw her distressed look, "What's wrong?"  
  
Kayami sniffed. She whispered, "Kenji, I have to talk to you somewhere private!"  
  
Kenji nodded. He took her into the house, leaving behind a confused Kenshin and Kaoru, and went to his room, shut and locked the door. "What's on your mind?"  
  
Kayami sniffed again. "My father told me some horrible news," she told him. "About . . . the Hitokiri Battousai."  
  
Kenji's eyes widened. 'What does she know about the Battousai?' he had a gut wrenched feeling that this was not good.  
  
Kayami held her breath, thinking, 'I'm sorry Kenji, but I have to do this to make Daddy happy. I wish I didn't have to but. . . It's got to be done!'  
  
She said, "The one known as the Hitokiri Battousai is actually a man named. . . Kenshin Himura. He's a horrible villain! My father said that he overheard the Battousai talking to one of his friends, whose name is Sanosuke Sagara, talking about killing his only son!!!" she grabbed Kenji and hugged him, tears forming in her eyes. "Oh Kenji! The Battousai is your father! And he plans to kill you! You must run away with me! I can bring you to the safety of my house!"  
  
Kenji didn't know what to say. 'Is this true? My father is really the Hitokiri Battousai? And he wants to. . . kill me?' he looked down at Kayami. 'She would never lie to me, I know her too well.' He looked up with determination in his eyes. 'I will run away, but only for a while. If this is all true, then instead of being killed. . . I'll kill him!!!'  
  
Kenji looked back down at Kayami. "Yes. Yes I will go with you. Thank you."  
  
Kayami let a tear escape from her eye. She smiled, "Oh good Kenji!!! I'm so glad! I didn't want you to die! I. . . I love you Kenji!"  
  
Kenji smiled. "At least that one isn't as big a surprise as my father being the Battousai. . ."  
  
Kayami giggled.  
  
Kenji reached down to her chin and pressed his lips against her's. Kayami opened her eyes wide, but then slowly relaxed and closed them. She felt Kenji's tongue exploring her mouth, and touching her tongue.  
  
What felt like eternity went by, and finally Kenji broke the kiss. He smiled, "I love you too Kayami, and I will go with you and stay at your house with your father."  
  
To Be Continued. . .  
  
Author's Notes: BOOYAH!!! A kissy-kissy scene. ALRIGHT!!! I'm really sorry if this was a 'little' bit short, but the next time I update it'll be longer, promise! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! Chibi is lonely and wants reviews so let her hear that. . . click! 


	9. Walking into a Trap

Author's Notes: Hey thanks you minna-sama for all the great reviews!!! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! Thank you for being patient with me, Chibi really is very thankful.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own my muses, I just play with them.  
  
You might be wondering. . .but here are examples!  
  
( ) = Battousai  
  
[ ] = Rurouni  
  
On with the story!  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
Kenshin ran through the house, trying to find Kenji. 'NOW where did he go. . .'  
  
(If you ask me, he fled the coop!) Battousai grunted.  
  
Kenshin frowned and hit his head. 'No! No get out of my head! You shouldn't be here right now!'  
  
(And why not? I have the right to be here! I'm part of you!)  
  
[But so am I, de gozaru yo!] Rurouni piped in, cheerfully.  
  
Battousai glared at him. (Oh look, this room just got stupider. . .I'm outa here. . .)  
  
[What's that supposed to mean?]  
  
Kenshin sighed as he heard silence. He ran into Kenji's room, to find an open window. He looked out of it, to see red hair flashing into the distant with dark hair next to him. "KENJI!!! COME BACK!!! WHERE ARE YOU GOING???" Kenshin yelled, but there was no response. He sighed and let his head clunk onto the window-sill. 'There's something wrong with him. . .'  
  
Kaoru walked into the room. "Kenshin? What happened?" she asked.  
  
Kenshin turned to her. "It's nothing dear. Kenji's going out on a date with that girl or something. . . I don't know."  
  
Kaoru frowned. "Why didn't he tell us?"  
  
Kenshin walked past her and out of the room.  
  
Kaoru turned around, "Kenshin?!"  
  
Kenshin stopped, back faced towards her. "I don't know, Kaoru. We're just going to have to wait and find out." And with that, he walked out of the room.  
  
Kaoru's frown deepened, "What's going on. . ."  
  
~*~  
  
Kenshin sat on the couch, thinking. He had a stern face on and amber was flickering through his normally violet eyes. He was remembering bad things that had happened. . . so long ago. . .  
  
`~`~`~`~FLASH BACK~`~`~`~`  
  
"Katsura, I told you before, I cannot be your assassin any longer," Kenshin said, calmly.  
  
Katsura frowned. "You just meet a girl and then your whole career is over?" he asked, angrily.  
  
"I love her. I love Kaoru, and my son Kenji. Kaoru and I are getting married soon," Kenshin said, with extreme calmness in his voice.  
  
Katsura growled, "Himura! I need you! The Shisen-gumi are getting out of hand! No one is as good as you are!"  
  
Kenshin shook his head. "I'm sorry Katsura, but you're just going to have to deal with it. My life as an assassin . . . is over."  
  
`~`~`~`~END FLASH BACK~`~`~`~`  
  
Kenshin sighed. He remembered saying that to Katsura just before him and Kaoru got married. Little Kenji had just been born, and Kenshin decided he was unable to be an assassin any longer.  
  
`~`~`~`~FLASH BACK~`~`~`~`  
  
Katsura knocked on Kenshin's door with a red face. Kenji was now six years old, and he answered it. Katsura stared down at him. "Himura?"  
  
"I'm Kenji, who're you?" Kenji asked. He had no idea about Katsura.  
  
Katsura raised an eyebrow, "Tell your father that an old friend is here to see him." He tried to smile at Kenji, but it was to no avail.  
  
Kenji scampered off, and Katsura heard his tiny voice, and then a much deeper voice; a familiar voice. . . Kenshin's.  
  
Kenshin appeared in the doorway with a bright smile and shinning violet eyes. "Hello? What can I do for. . ." he saw Katsura's red face and frowned. "What's wrong Katsura?"  
  
Katsura huffed, "The Shisen-gumi have been attacking us! There's no way possible we would win without your help!"  
  
Kenshin's frown deepened. "I'm sorry, Katsura, but I will never be an assassin again. I have a wife and a son. I'm no longer a soldier you can command."  
  
Katsura glared daggers at him. "Himura! This is no time to be talking about that no-killing-crap!!! If you don't help more of my people will die!!! And you know I have a wife and daughter now, don't you? Who will protect them???" he didn't realize he was yelling.  
  
Kenshin glared daggers back, finally fed up with Katsura. "YOU WILL!!! It is your duty as husband and father to those two to protect them! Not me! I'm sorry, Katsura. Good day to you." And with that, he closed the door in Katsura's face.  
  
Kenshin turned to see Kenji looking up at him. "Who was that, Daddy?"  
  
Kenshin smiled. "Don't worry Kenji, that was just an old friend of daddy's."  
  
Kenji cocked his head to the side, and knew something was wrong. But he let it go when he heard his mother calling ice-cream. "YAY!!!" he ran off.  
  
Kenshin sighed in relief. 'I'm sorry Katsura. . .'  
  
~* A Week Later in Flash Back *~  
  
Kenshin read the newspaper with a stern face.  
  
"Tokyo Headline News~  
  
Yesterday, a catastrophe happened to the Katsura family. Jeanne Katsura was killed in an attack from the Shisen-gumi of Katsura's family house. His daughter, Kayami Katsura, was mortified, and doctors have found that for some reason, her entire memory of her mother was destroyed.  
  
The only thing Katsura has to say was, "I asked the former 'Hitokiri Battousai' if he would help me, since he used to work for me, and all he would say was he could not. Now look! My wife is dead and my daughter's memory of her has been erased! Thanks for nothing!"  
  
We still have no idea where the former 'Hitokiri Battousai' has run off to, and Katsura won't tell us anything. "I promised never to tell," he says. "And I will keep promises, even if he doesn't."  
  
I'm Yatso Takanara, and you're reading 'Tokyo Headline News'."  
  
Kenshin frowned. 'Jeanne Katsura. . . Katsura's wife. . . dead?' he sighed. 'If I had been there, I might have been able to protect her. But where was Katsura himself?' he searched over the article again. 'Doesn't say. . .it also doesn't say who killed her. I would never leave my wife alone in an attack. . . Unless I wanted her dead'-he stopped himself, and his eyes grew wide, he whispered-"Is Katsura that insane as to kill his own wife?"  
  
`~`~`~`~END FLASH BACK~`~`~`~`  
  
Kenshin shook his head. 'What is wrong Kenji? I know you hate Battousai. . . But why? WHY???'  
  
~*~  
  
Kenji and Kayami came to large mansion. "Is this your house???" Kenji asked.  
  
Kayami smiled and nodded. "Yes. My full name is Kayami Katsura."  
  
Kenji's eyes widened. 'She's the president's daughter???? Katsura?' he smiled. 'Guess I'm in for a luxury treat!'  
  
But what he didn't know was that he was being deceived. But he'll find that out later. . .  
  
Kayami opened the door and they stepped into the great mansion. Kenji turned to see a man walking up to them.  
  
"OI HIMURA!!! HOW YOU BEEN???" a man laughed, with a cigarette in his mouth.  
  
Kenji frowned, "Uhhh. . . Do I know you?"  
  
The man took a closer look at him. ". . .OI! Where's your scar? And amber eyes?"  
  
Kenji shook his head, "I think you mean my father. . ."  
  
The man cocked his head, confused, then he smiled and laughed, "OOOHHHHH!!! So you're the kid, eh? You've grown a lot since I last saw you. . ."  
  
Kenji shook his head again, "I've never met you before. . ."  
  
"Sure you have! At your parent's wedding! Don't you remember? You were only a few months old so I guess not. . ."  
  
Kenji's eyes widened. "I. . . I was at my parent's wedding?"  
  
"Sure you were!" the man laughed. "Your mother? How is she? I haven't seen a hot babe like her in millions of years. . .well. . . more like since I met her. . ." the man rambled.  
  
Kenji looked at Kayami and she whispered, "My father's right hand. . . crazy guy I'm telling you. He was the neighbor of the Battousai. . . Your father."  
  
The man laughed, and put out his hand. "Noyu is the name, cards is the game, wanna play?" he looked at Kayami and said, "Growl baby, yah!"  
  
Kayami rolled her eyes. "We have no time for card games and tricks. We need to see my father."  
  
Noyu stood up straight. "Oh. You need to see the boss, eh?" he cackled. "Sure thing. Follow me!"  
  
Kenji and Kayami followed him to what seemed to be a HUGE living room. A man sat on one of the couches, with a big smile on his face. He stood up and Kenji stood in front of him. He put out his hand and Kenji shook it. Still with a large smile he said, "Welcome Kenji. I'm Katsura."  
  
To Be Continued. . .  
  
Author's Notes: CLIFFY!!! SO sorry about the delay in updating. I had fun writing this. I like being mean to poor Kenshin. * sigh * REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! Thank you minna-sama!! 


	10. A Talk With Noyu

Author's Notes: Sorry for the long delay!!! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! Thank you minna-sama!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own my muses, I just play with them.  
  
On with the story. . .finally. . .  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
Kenji sat down on the couch with Katsura. Katsura smiled at him. "Alright Kenji, I want to tell you a little story. Fifteen years ago, your father, Battousai, was a ruthless killer. He killed just for fun," he lied, "He worked for me. I didn't like that he killed for fun, so I sent a man named Enishi Yukishiro after him. You see, your father was in love with a different woman, named Tomoe Yukishiro. But he killed her! Enishi was her brother, so of course, he wanted revenge. I gave him a job and off he went. But your father defeated him as well, and Enishi was sent to jail. Then you were born, and your parents got married. Your father is planning on killing his second wife, his son. . . and his soon to be daughter! You must stop him Kenji!"  
  
Kenji nodded. "Right." But he was thinking, 'I can't believe father would be like that. . .'  
  
Kayami watched Kenji's face. 'Oh Kenji. . .'  
  
~*~  
  
Kenshin and Sanosuke were running all around town searching for Kenji. They had split up, and Kenshin ran over to where he thought Kenji might be. It was a tall, tall skyscraper. 'This building. . .' he thought. It was where he used to work.  
  
Suddenly, a voice called to him, "Oi Himura!"  
  
Kenshin looked over, and put a grim look on his face, "Noyu. . ." he whispered.  
  
Noyu grinned, "Oi what are you doing back here, eh?"  
  
"I'm looking for my son," came the cold response.  
  
Noyu stopped dead in his tracks. "Oh. . . really. . . gone missing has he?"  
  
Kenshin heard the sound of Noyu's voice and ran up to him, grabbing him by the collar. "Where is he?" he hissed.  
  
Noyu smiled weakly. "Uhh. . . well. . . he. . ."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Alright alright! He's with Katsura!"  
  
Kenshin's eyes widened. "What?"  
  
"He's with Katsura!!! The girl. . . Kayami. . . she's his daughter! Katsura told the kid you're planning on killing your wife, the child she's bearing, and Kenji!" Noyu shouted.  
  
Kenshin dropped Noyu, eyes still wide. "Anything else I need to know about?"  
  
Noyu looked up at Kenshin, "Oi, Himura. You have to know I've always been your friend. . . your pal right?"  
  
Kenshin smiled, "Yes Noyu. But . . . what is Katsura planning?"  
  
Noyu frowned and pushed his light brown hair out of his eyes. "Well . . Remember the Yukishiro guy?"  
  
No response.  
  
"Well. . . he was sent by Katsura."  
  
"What???"  
  
"He was sent by Katsura."  
  
". . . Why?"  
  
Noyu looked down, "Well. . . Katsura. . . he. . . has bone to pick with you."  
  
"This isn't about his wife, right?"  
  
"Partly. You fought Yukishiro BEFORE his wife was killed."  
  
"Wait," Kenshin remembered something right then. "Noyu. . . I have reason to believe that Katsura killed his wife and gave his daughter some kind of drug for her not to remember her mother."  
  
Noyu's eyes widened.  
  
"Were you there when she was killed?"  
  
"N-No. . . he told me to get out of the room. . ."  
  
Kenshin sighed, "I understand. Thank you Noyu. . ." he started to head out for Katsura's mansion.  
  
"Oi wait a minute Himura!"  
  
Kenshin turned around with a sad look on his face.  
  
"I'm comin with you!" Noyu walked beside Kenshin.  
  
Kenshin smiled, "Thank you Noyu." They kept walking. "So what was that bone he has to pick with me?"  
  
To Be Continued. . .  
  
Author's Notes: Yah yah. . . this chapter was short. I was in the mood in the beginning. . . and . . . then I lost it. ^_^ REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! Please minna-sama. . . chibi feels so lonely. . . 


	11. Just The Beginning

Author's Notes: I am SO sorry for the delay. I've been having HORRIBLE writer's block. ^_^ REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! Please minna-sama! Chibi feels lonely. . .  
  
Disclaimer: I don't see what's so important about disclaimer's I mean. . . This is Fanfiction!!! FAN fiction!!! If I owned Rurouni Kenshin do you REALLY think I'd write about it on FAN fiction??? . . .didn't think so.  
  
On with the story! . . . finally.  
  
Chapter Eleven  
  
Kenshin and Noyu looked up at the building that held Katsura, his daughter, and Kenji. Kenshin nodded, and they both stepped in. A voice was coming from the living room.  
  
"So you see Kenji, your father is not a good person."  
  
"He's not?"  
  
"Yes. He's not."  
  
Kenshin frowned. 'Katsura. . .' He began to rush over to the living room. "Kenji!"  
  
Kenji turned to the voice. "Father?" he whispered. He watched as Kenshin stepped in front of Katsura with cold hard amber eyes.  
  
"What have you done to my son?" he asked, in a deadly voice.  
  
Kenji frowned, and stood in front of Katsura. "No! You won't kill him!" he shouted.  
  
Kenshin's eyes widened as he looked at Kenji. "Why would I kill him?"  
  
Kenji glared, "You're a merciless killer!"  
  
Kenshin shook his head. "No. . . No Kenji you don't understand! When I was Hitokiri Battousai. . ."  
  
Katsura interrupted him. "Aha! You see! He even admits he was the Hitokiri Battousai!!!"  
  
Kenji glared daggers.  
  
Kenshin's amber eyes turned to Katsura. "You. . . You told him about me?"  
  
"But of course!"  
  
"Kenji, listen to me! When I was Hitokiri Battousai I killed to make a new era for Japan! A better era! I. . .I would never kill Katsura. . . But I would never allow him to get away with the horrible things he's done!"  
  
"Name one!" Kenji barked.  
  
Kenshin frowned, and looked over at Kayami. "Katsura killed his own wife and then made it look like it was MY fault!"  
  
Kayami gasped. 'Mother. . .'  
  
Kenji's violet eyes turned amber. Amber slashed with amber. "But didn't you kill YOUR wife as well?"  
  
Kenshin's eyes widened. "That was an accident! If she hadn't ran in front of me. . ."  
  
"I'm not here to listen to your stupid lectures Father!" Kenji said. He had a katana on his side that Katsura had given him. "I'm here to battle you! You will never kill me, or Mother!"  
  
Kenshin looked at him with surprised eyes. "I would never kill you. . . let alone HURT you Kenji!"  
  
"Prove it!" Kenji barked. He unsheathed his katana and pointed it at his father. Just like Kenshin had long ago, he whispered, "Come."  
  
Kenshin slowly shook his head. "No. I will not fight you."  
  
Kenji tucked his chin into his chest. "Then you are a coward!" he began to run forward to pierce his katana into Kenshin's chest, when he saw something he did not expect.  
  
Kenshin closed his eyes and calmed his face.  
  
Kenji stopped, just as his sword was about to enter his father. His hand shook, as he realized what he was about to do. The sword dropped from his hand, and Kenshin opened his eyes.  
  
"I would never kill you Kenji, but I would allow you to kill me and finally let me get away from the horrors I've been through," Kenshin said calmly.  
  
Kenji looked up into Kenshin's violet eyes, and his own turned into violet as well. A tear escaped his eye and Kenji rushed into his father's arms. "No. . . I can't do it. . ." he sobbed.  
  
Katsura watched in amazement.  
  
That's when a voice pierced his ears. "You killed my mother?"  
  
Katsura turned to look at Kayami. "No. No of course not dearest!"  
  
Kayami frowned, "Yes. . . you did. I can remember it all now. You told Noyu to get out of the room, and then you stabbed Mother to death! You turned to me and gave me some kind of forgetfulness potion! How dare you!?"  
  
Katsura chuckled softly. "That's not how it went Kayami honey."  
  
"Yes. . . that is!"  
  
"No. . . it's not!"  
  
Noyu interrupted, "Yes, it is!"  
  
Kenshin looked up from Kenji to Katsura. "You killed your own wife. . . you set up my marriage with Tomoe, then after she was dead you ordered her brother to attack me, and kidnap Kaoru???"  
  
Katsura looked away. "Very well. . . Yes I admit that I did do that."  
  
Kenshin glared daggers at Katsura. "Why?"  
  
Katsura looked at him. "Does that really matter?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Noyu had already gotten the phone and called the police.  
  
"Well it appears I have to arrest another moron. . ." huffed one of the police.  
  
Kenshin smiled. "Saitoh. . ." he murmured.  
  
Kenji looked up. 'So he was a police after all. . . not JUST a teacher. . .' he thought with a smile.  
  
Saitoh and the rest of the police took Katsura away. Sanosuke stood at the door with Kaoru.  
  
Kenshin turned to Kaoru and winked.  
  
Kenji looked over at Kayami. "So. . . were you part of this too?" he asked.  
  
Kayami shook her head. "No. I knew nothing. And I really meant it when I told you I love you."  
  
Kenji smiled. "I meant it too."  
  
Sanosuke punched Kenji in the arm. "Come on man!" he whispered.  
  
Kenji got the clue, walked over to Kayami and kissed her right in front of everybody. Everybody clapped.  
  
Kenshin smiled at Kayami. "Why don't you stay with us for a while?"  
  
Kayami smiled back and nodded. "Thank you. . .Himura-san."  
  
Kenshin grinned.  
  
Kaoru clapped her hands. "WELL!!! Now that THAT'S over with . . ."  
  
~*~  
  
Denosuke and Chinosuke punched Kenji in the arm like Sanosuke. "So your dad really is the Battousai?"  
  
Kenji smiled and nodded. "Yup. . ."  
  
Mikaro snickered. "I shouldn't stay here too long. . . I have a date with a REALLY hot teacher. . ."  
  
The boys all groaned with irritation.  
  
Kenshin put his hand on Kenji's shoulder. Everybody was at their house. "Kenji. . . I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry your mother and I never told you about my past."  
  
Kenji smiled. "No worries Dad."  
  
Kenshin grinned from ear to ear.  
  
Kenji watched everybody at the party laugh and cheer, as if nothing had ever bad happened. 'This is my family. . . and I'm proud of them.' Kenji thought. Yes. . . he was very proud of his family, and his girlfriend.  
  
Kayami walked over to Kenji. "Hey there."  
  
Kenji looked at her and smiled. "Hey."  
  
"So. . . I guess this is the end of the story?"  
  
Kenji shook his head. "Oh no, Kayami. This is only the beginning."  
  
"You really think so?"  
  
They both watched the crowd give a toast to Battousai.  
  
"I know so. I highly doubt that the rest of the story will be told and posted for all to see but. . . Deep down in everybody's hearts I'm positive everybody knows. . . This is only the beginning of the beautiful, sad, romantic, and action packed tale of the Hito. . .kiri. . . Battousai."  
  
~* Owari *~  
  
Author's Notes: FINALLY!!! It's OVER!!! ^_^ ahem. . . I know that was really short and really fast, but please don't hurt me!!! I needed to end this story. I'm sorry to say that there will not be another sequel. -_- I have a lot of other stories I need to work on. ^_^ REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! Please give Chibi a pat on the back. . .^_~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own this song, Shakespeare does. ^_^  
  
When that I was and a little tiny boy,  
  
With hey, ho, the wind and the rain,  
  
A foolish thing was but a toy,  
  
For the rain it raineth every day.  
  
But when I came to man's estate,  
  
With hey, ho, the wind and the rain,  
  
'Gainst knaves and thieves men shut their gate,  
  
For the rain it raineth every day.  
  
But when I came, alas, to wive,  
  
With hey, ho, the wind and the rain,  
  
By swaggering could I never thrive,  
  
For the rain it raineth every day.  
  
But when I came unto my beds,  
  
With hey, ho, the wind and the rain,  
  
With tosspots still had drunken heads,  
  
For the rain it raineth every day.  
  
A great while ago the world begun,  
  
With hey, ho, the wind and the rain,  
  
But that's all one, our play is done,  
  
And we'll strive to please you every day.  
  
Heheh. . . Yes. Every day. 


End file.
